The invention relates to an optical device reflecting a range of wavelengths comprised between 10 nm and 20 nm and comprising alternate superposed first and second layers, said first layers being made of metal or metallic compound and said second layers comprising amorphous silicon.
The invention also relates to a lithography mask comprising such an optical device.